


Will leave you Cold

by thecrooktomyassasin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: Based off of the promo for DC's Legends of Tomorrow Mid-season Finale "The Chicago way".





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's not much; but it's kinda my take on Leonard's return on Legends.  
> Hope we don't get a major disappointment, even though the CW doesn't give me much hope.  
> Nevertheless, i hope you like it and just have a little faith!  
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (or the image), all rights to the CW network.

__

_"_ _Boss?"_ Mick's voice echoed as he rushed inside the main deck of the timeship; in search of its captain. "I have something to tell you." 

"If it's about dinner; i'm forewarning you, i'm not cooking." Sara warned as she settled in the captain's chair and finally got the chance to observe Mick closely. "Everything okay with you?"

"Peachy."

Sara felt a lump forming in her throat as she heard this word; but instead noticed Mick's expression when he said it. Mick usually had a resting nonchalant expression that suggested that he didn't care about, or even understood a word that anyone told him. But today; he seemed concerned, and dare she say- scared. 

"Spill. What happened?" Sara insisted; crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Did you and Amaya run into some kind of mobster trouble?" 

“I think I’m going crazy.”

“Don’t test my patience. Stop freaking me ou-.” 

"It's Snart." 

"What's Snart?" She questioned; starting to grow uneasy at the man's confession. "Is this some kind of prank that you and Ray are trying to pull of? Because i can drop him off in his dinosaur friends again." 

"Snart is alive. And he's-." 

Mick was cut mid-word by the sound of a man falling on the timeship's floor; followed by Nate's anguished grunt. 

“Guys! Someone is trying to kill me!” 

Sara lost no time, as she carefully walked over towards the exit of the main deck and hid behind the frame; pulling out a gun from the holster she had strapped to her leg. 

She quickly exited the room and found herself in one of the ship's hallways; where in the one side of was Nate, who was trying to compose himself and stand up; and in the other, was none other than Leonard Snart. 

Suddenly Sara found herself unable to pull the trigger; because all she could do was stand frozen and try to process how Leonard was in there, alive. 

And more importantly; why he was aiming at her with his gun. And this time, something in her gut told Sara that he wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading; you know what to do if you liked it; Leave a kudo and/or a comment and tell me what you think.  
> Next up is Christmas smut.


End file.
